Proletariyes
UNDER CONSTRUCTION Proletariyes (Xánténian : Пřoβтařијeс) is the capital city of Xánténia, it was once named Gurynarnhe, and was renamed after the Xánténian Proletarian Revolution. Its name means "working class heroes" (Пřoβтař "proletar": working class / Ијeс "iyes": heroes) in Xánténian. It replaced Armarado as the capital city on 20th November 2006. History Gurynarnhe (Xánténian : Гuřјnařnhe) The exact date of the founding of Gurynarnhe is unknown, however recent archeological excavations have dated the early settlement to the 1200s CE. Before this date, no archeological evidence has been found, suggesting that humans first settled in this area due to its rich fishing location after the Great South Han migration which occurred roughly at the same time. The first records of the settlement of Gurynarnhe comes from the 15th century CE, when the King of "Dosorov Oblast" mentioned it in his journal after passing through on his way to the Battle of Sukhuo, where he perished. During the Xánténian Bourgeois Revolution, the citizens of Gurynarnhe played a key role in establishing a bourgeois society post revolution. It replaced Armarado as the capital of Xánténia post-revolution and continued to grow significantly. The Golden Halls of Eárgarnanuos was located in Gurynarnhe, and hosted the talks whereby the "Declaration of the Rights of Man and the Citizen (Xánténian)" was signed. The Golden Halls are now the property of the workers of Xánténia and is a public museum, library, conference building and the dining room, since the Proletarian revolution, has been converted into a café, the kitchen which had once been reserved for the benefit of the bourgeois politicians is now used for the café. Subdivisions/Boroughs Proletariyes City is split into 5 different sectors, each one being represented politically. The 5 sectors areas follows; -''Central City sector'' (Green) -''Zharshanwe borough'' (Light Blue) -''Northern-perimeter sector'' (White) -''Western-Khartoun borough'' (Purple) -''Lindania borough'' (Yellow) The 5 different sectors are always ever changing, as the population of Proletariyes increases with the incoming tides of immigration into the nation of Xánténia. Proletariyes used to be a 4 sector city until recently. Each sector's populace tend to lean politically different from one another, however, like most Xánténian settlements, every citizen lives in almost perfect harmony with one another. As the Xánténian geographer, Derek Huzzar, stated; "one would often find an Anarchist, Stalinist, Trotskyist, Luxemburgist and a Democratic Socialist having a lunch break together, and talking about issues completely unrelated to politics before going back to work, in Proletariyes." Central City sector The Central City sector is Proletariyes' smallest, yet most concentrated, sector. It is the location of the House of the Red Brigade (Also know as the headquarters of the War Council), as well as the Proletariyes Sovjut Building and the Xánténian Economics bureau. The Comrade Representative of the Central Sector is Palachinov, who used to also represent Xánténia in the Delegates Council in the Libertarian Socialist Federation, as well as act as the Diplomat to many other alliances. Now, internationally, Palachinov represents the nation in the Senate of the Organization of Imperial Nations. He like, Comrade Representative Redyav, is renowned in Xánténia for the part he played in the revolution, and the numerous revolutionary wars following them too. He continues to fight alongside the Proletariyesian Militia during wartime. The vast majority of all embassies to Xánténia are also located somewhere in the Central Sector. There is also a large residential area on the outskirts of the Central sector to accomodate workers in the various embassies, as well as the different state departments. Zharshanwe borough Zharshanwe is located South of Proletariyes, in recent years the citizens have seen its expansion as Proletariyes agglomerated various other towns and villages around it. Despite it being the largest sector of Proletariyes, a large amount of its territory is occupied by the Lake. It is predominantly residential, but does have a large industrial area which is home to some warehouses, factories and offices. The transport system in Zharshanwe is exceptional, even before the Proletarian Revolution the transport system in Zharshanwe was better than that of any other Xánténian settlement. This is most likely due to the hub of the Proletariyes Train Station being located in Zharshanwe, as well as the largest Bus garage in Xánténia. The Comrade Representative of all Sovjuts in Zharshanwe is Comrade Redyav, a popular hero during the Revolution, and a prominent member of the Luxemburgist party. As the sector increases in size with the ongoing agglomeration, there have been talks to split the sector up in two separate parts so as to be more representative in the State Sovjut. Northern-perimeter sector The Northern-perimeter sector was only incorporated into Proletariyes city in May 2007, during the city's greatest expansion. This sector is predominantly industrial, home to many warehouses, factories and offices. Despite this, it has an excellent environmental record, and there are also large residential areas. Transport in the Northern-perimeter is as good as any other Proletariyesian district, linking the residential areas to both the Industrial areas, as well as the rest of Proletariyes. Not only that, but the main hub of the Xánténian National Coach Service, which offers cheap state-run coach services across the whole of Xánténia as well as to other non-Xánténian cities. The Northern Perimeter has two National rail stations, one in the each of the two largest residential areas in this sector. Politically, there is an Anarchist presence in the Northern-perimeter, the most famous being the Drenhar Lightbulb factory sovjut, however, the citizens are much more in favour of Council Communism here, although Orthodox Trotskyism is not far behind in the ratings either. Comrade Representative Chienyetya represents the Northern-perimeter sector, she, like Redyav is a member of the Luxemburgist party and fought in the revolution. She continues her work in wartime by travelling around Xánténia rallying troops. Western-Khartoun borough Western-Khartoun is located in the West of Proletariyes city. It is the location of the largest Steelworks Factory in Xánténia; the Fiurshers Steelworks. As a result, Western-Khartoun has seen an increase in population as migrants settling in from other Xánténian Provinces usually come to Western-Khartoun to look for jobs in the Metal-working sector, however Western-Khartoun since the early 1850s has been the settling region of most migrants from other parts in Xánténia. This borough has a long history, originally the site of the first known settlement in the area, and technically was the original Proletariyes. However, due to the better lands on the other side of the Lake where the Central sector is now located, the Western-Khartoun borough did not originally expand as much. During Bourgeois Xánténia, Western-Khartoun still saw a large amount of migration, and as a result of the inequalities inherent in bourgeois society, slums appeared everywhere, and most of the citizens living here would live in deep poverty, many without access to water or electricity. However, since the Proletarian Revolution, the state has provided every home with water and electricity. In addition to that, many slums have been demolished and replaced with modern apartments maintained regularly by the state. Since the housing program was implemented, the death rate has dropped by 47%, despite not all the slums having been rid of yet. The Comrade Representative of Western-Khartoun borough is Fyodoré Paine, who also happens to be a worker in the Fiurshers Steelworks. Lindania borough category:Capitals category:Xánténia category:cities category:Xánténian settlements